Night of the Full Moon
by Ling San
Summary: Sesshomaru is recovered by a teen in a nameless village. Nursed back to health, he makes an unusual promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru (who might be a tad ooh) but however I do own Kitzumi and the other characters because they are completely made up by me. This is another story I wrote for a grade, but this was for my creative writing class in 9th grade. Honestly, I can't say my writing improved much from Dancing your dreams true to this. Enjoy!

**Ch. 1- By the light of the moon**

*Sigh*

"Go get this, fetch me that!" it seemed that in the heat of her pregnancy that's all my mother did, boss me around. Being 15 I am the oldest child though, the only one at that.

*sigh*

Crossing the river just outside of my village I tossed my head back to stare at the moon. I smiled; the moon was so beautiful, so… full.

"I wish I was that beautiful." The boys of my village often told me I was pretty but that's nothing like the moon, I know.

Bending over I began filling my bucket with water. I could feel a presence behind me and I could smell blood, like that of a demon's. Turning swiftly, facing the dense forest I waited.

"Uhg." A low voice rang through my ears, one that froze me. Like the moon, I thought.

Seconds later a tall silver haired demon slumped into the clearing. Badly hurt he collapsed. Running towards him I shouted out over my shoulder "HELP!"

As I got closer I could see a navy crescent moon on his forehead and two pinkish purple marks on his left cheek. He was about 6 feet tall and his long silver hair came down to his mid-thigh. He wore a white kimono with red around the collar near his left shoulder and the edge of the sleeves. On the red portion were white flower prints. Over his right shoulder was a long sash of fluff. He also had a yellow and blue cloth rapped around his waist.

A few people had come to see why I yelled. Few dared to cross the river onto the clearing, fearing the demon was only faking his pain and planned on killing.

Kneeling by him, I pulled him into my arms. He let out a soft moan but otherwise didn't move.

"Come help, can't you see he's hurt?" I coaxed a few people closer with a friendly wave of my hand.

"Kitzu! Unhand that demon!" Shouted my mother dramatically as she pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around the unconscious demon and me.

"No, he's dying look at all this blood! We have to help!" I cried out hugging him closer to my chest.

"He will kill us." She gestured towards all the villagers that had gathered people nodded in agreement.

"How do your know, he's not even conscious! I argued not letting him go.

Opening her mouth to argue more she shook her head, "Fine we can take care of him, but he leaves the moment he gets better." Rolling her eyes she walked of towards home.

My heart leapt we got to keep him, at least for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- The strength your receive when you believe**

It took three days for him to come around. My mother was walking about outside visiting her mother and her gossiping friends around the village. I was happy that I finally got some time alone with him.

I looked at him closely; he had the pinkish marks on both cheeks. I brushed his hair back from his forehead with the back of my hand, it was so soft. Giggling at my thoughts I left him to sleep. I began to wash and patch up his Kimono. There were a few big tears that I only barely managed to sew up. Holding the fabric close to my nose I noticed it smelled like the wild flowers my father and I used to pick in the clearing by the river.

"GRRR."

By instinct I stopped moving.

"Are you the wretch that undressed me?" His voice was calm yet testy.

I nodded.

It sounded as if he was trying to stand. Being that he was so weak he fell almost immediately.

"No, you mustn't," I ran to him, "please lie back down!" I reached for his hand.

Glancing up at me crossly he hit my hand away, much to my surprise I thought I saw a flicker of sorrow in his cold homey colored eyes. I held my hand to my heart. What was this feeling, I'd never felt anything like it?

"What is your name girl?" he demanded.

"K…Kitzumi." I stammered back. Would he kill me once he found his sword?

"Hmm. Where you washing my clothing?"

I nodded again.

"Very well, carry on." He ordered lying on his back.

The door of the hut opened and Kurda walked in. (My mother thinks I should marry him)

"Kitzu are you ok?"

"Yes." I nodded quietly.

The demon sat in silence watching me, not even acknowledging Kurda.

"Demon you are well. Leave." Kurda called out testing the great demon lord.

A low growl arouse from the demon in response.

"Stop it Kurda, he is still hurt. Go away. I'll be fine." I spun around to face him.

He shook his head, "I promised your father I'd protect you."

"From what? The wind? I can fight just as good as any man, I'll take care of myself!" I rolled my eyes.

Unbeknownst to me, the demon had gotten up and was clumsily stumbling towards me.

"Back down demon!" Kurda yelled whipping out his sword.

Despite his threats, the demon kept coming as if Kurda wasn't there.

"Put away your weapon Kurda!" I put myself in the way.

"Move Kitzu." Pushing me aside he launched his attack. Blood went everywhere and the great lord lay motionless on the ground.

*Gasp*

"Kurda what have you done?" I crawled over to the bleeding demon and moved his hair out of his face.

"Hmph!" Kurda walked towards us, his sword still out and crying for blood.

"You poor thing." I whispered stroking his cheek.

Such soft skin, I thought.

"Move Kitzu." Kurda raised his sword higher.

So soft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3-Demons and humans don't mix**

As Kurda brought his sword down I squeezed my eyes closed tightly. The air was still and full of tension. I felt no blood so I opened my eyes slowly. Rather than stabbing the demon, Kurda's blade pierced the soft ground not inches from his right eye.

Letting out my breath I looked up at Kurda. He was shaking his head.

"I don't know why I held back."

"But thank you all the same." I replied smiling warmly sitting up fully.

Putting his sword in it's sheathe he walked out, leaving the bleeding demon and me. I managed to get him back onto his cot.

*Sigh*

"You're heavy." I mumbled turning away.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm and held me there.

"Yes?" I asked politely looking over my shoulder at him.

"Why?" he closed his eyes wincing, in what I imagined to be pain.

"Why what?" I turned back towards him.

"Why didn't you let him kill me?"

"Because Lord Demon, I…" I drowned off. I didn't even know why I'd begged for his life, I think it had something to do with that feeling.

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" I repeated confused. What did that mean?

"My name you incompetent wench!" he started to growl again.

Ignoring his rudeness I smiled, "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru."

"What's all this?" my mother shouted as she walked in, she was referring to the blood.

"Kurda came in and attacked Sesshomaru!"

"Oh, he has a name now." She spat.

I stood facing her with my head down, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Well?"

"I… I guess." I replied with the wetness of tears prickling my eyes threatening to fall.

"Mhm. Well, your going to grow attached to him now that you've named him." She hissed coyly.

"I didn't name him!" I shouted letting the warm tears escape. The flowed down my cheeks like the heavy rain during a monsoon.

My mother looked at me in awe. I hadn't cried since my father left when I was seven. Even then it was only a few tears. Stepping forwards she pulled me into a hug. (Her belly was in the way though so it was awkward)

"I'm sorry." Glaring over my shoulder at Sesshomaru, she patted my back abit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4- Remorse and Understanding**

Thanks to the fresh wounds it took another three days for Sesshomaru to get better.

One dark morning my mother and I awoke to a worm fire. The wood for tomorrow was stacked in a corner and the beddings of the cot the demon used were neatly folded and on a pillow.

As the fuzzies cleared from my mind I realized that is was only my mom and me.

It can't be, he's not gone, right?

"Sesshoma…" ru I thought finishing his name. He really wasn't there.

Before I could stop myself I was out the door and looking around in the darkness.

"Your not here are you?" closing my eyes I leaned back against our hut. For some odd reason I suddenly felt so alone.

"Come back in Kitzu, you'll catch a cold." My mom called for me but I ignored her.

Where could he have gone?

I began to chew my bottom lip.

*Sigh*

"You should listen to your mom you know." Opening my eyes, my heart skipped a beat. He hadn't left! He'd only gone to get water from the stream.

"Yeah but." I blushed.

"But what?" he smirked back at me in his usual blaize manor.

"I… um… I was… uh… worried that one of your wounds had reopened… yeah." The word stumbled out to fast and I know he saw through them.

"Mhm." Opening the thatch hut door he said good morning to my mom and sat the buckets down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5- I want to tell you how I feel**

"I'm thinking about leaving soon." Towering over me, Sesshomaru watched as I buffed his Tenseiga.

"Oh." I paused and glanced up but quickly began polishing again.

There was a slight silence.

"You wouldn't like that would you?" he questioned with his eyes boring into my back.

I shrugged, "Maybe not."

Another silence.

I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Oh my gosh, a smile!" I teased though I wanted to shout "I think I'm in love with you!" But I knew I couldn't do that, at least not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6- Our hearts will always be together**

"Wake up!." Sesshomaru whispered as he poked me in the ribs.

"Huh?"

"Come here." Grabbing my arm he dragged me outside in the cold.

*Yawn*

"What's up?" I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" did he say what I think he did?

"I'm leaving." His words hung in the air, I couldn't believe my easy.

'Um, hello…" he waved his hand around in my face.

Getting no reaction he turned to walk away.

"Wait.' I pleaded in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"I…" I had to tell him, I couldn't let him go without knowing.

"You what?" he asked turning slowly to face me.

I chewed my lip a bit.

"I… uh… um… please don't laugh."

"I won't if you tell me." He placed his hand on the curve of my neck.

Looking down to hide my tears I sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I… I love you." I looked up in time to see his eyes widen and a small smile form on his face.

"Do you?" he chuckled lightly.

I nodded sniffling.

"What about Kurda?

"I don't care about Kurda, I care about you!" my eyes watered more and I cried openly.

"Stop crying." He whipped away one of my tears.

*Sniff*

I whipped my eyes.

We remained silent for a while.

"Now you know." I smiled and started to walk back inside.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me back to him, pulling me closer our lips met and for what felt like an eternity he held me there in my first real kiss. When I pulled away he held me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, but I swear I will return to you some day." He whispered in my ear.

As the sun began to rise, I smiled outwardly. Though inside I felt torn.

Walking over to the river, not turning back, I watched I loved return to where he came from through the dense forest. The same forest that I first saw him through on the night of the full moon.


End file.
